Pretty Little Psycho
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: He had one job, catch the Temporal Killer. That was all. But no. He just had to blow it, for borderline selfish reasons. And he honestly didn't know how to feel about it. (AU. Slash. ActaeonShipping. Dusknoir x murderer!Grovyle. Rated for blood, some themes, and my paranoia.)


**A/N: Instead of working on more important projects I do an ActaeonShipping fic. Yay.**  
 **Warning: Human AU. Slash. ActaeonShipping. Dusknoir is some detective/cop dude who is obsessed with Grovyle who is a murderer. Blood and possible gore. Some sexual content.**  
 **Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon. I will never own the Mystery Dungeon Spinoffs. I will never own the characters in the aforementioned games.**  
 **Other: This is loosely based off the song** **by Porcelin Black. I've always wanted to write a fic that involved Grovyle being the creepy insane one who drives Dusknoir to insanity so yeah. Also, I have no clue what this format is supposed to be.**

* * *

He had one job, catch the Temporal Killer. That was all. Research the criminal, catch him, and put him to justice. But no. He just had to blow it, for borderline selfish reasons. No, for stupid reasons. And now he was stuck in a position with little to no chance of escape and he honestly didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

 _"So, who is this Temporal Killer, again?" Dusknoir asked, scarlet eyes having a tinge of confusion._

 _"You really never heard of the Temporal Killer?" Dialga replied, frowning. "He's rather infamous."_

 _The blacknette only tilted his head as his boss pushed a file towards him. Curious, he took it, flipping through the papers. He cringed at what he saw. There were pictures of corpses. Mangled and bloody corpses. They were covered in bloods, puddles of blood surrounding them. Some limbs looked close to falling off. Right next to the bodies, was a card, a small blue gear that you would find in clocks printed on it._

 _"Does anyone know what he looks like?" Dusknoir questioned._

 _Dialga just slid another picture towards his co-worker. Tilting his head, Dusknoir took it. He blinked, staring at the photo for a few minutes. It was slightly blurry, but not to the point in which nothing was visible. The photo was of a young man, probably a few years or so younger than Dusknoir. He was wearing a slightly oversized jacket, a hood covering most of his features. From what can be seen, he appeared to sport green hair and golden eyes._

 _"We could have caught him but he was too quick," Dialga explained. "Luckily, someone managed to capture a picture of him so at least we have an idea of what he looks like."_

 _"Right..." Dusknoir muttered. "So, you want me to do some investigations?"_

 _Dialga nodded. Dusknoir accepted the job._

* * *

He regretted doing so. Here he was, in an alleyway, pinning a homicidal psychopath covered in blood to a wall, biting his neck, praying that no one passes by. Looking back at it now, he wondered what really caused him to pursue the criminal. He wasn't sure if was because it was his job, or if there was a deeper reason.

He was confused as he allowed the criminal to flee as police sirens wailed. He was confused as the murderer smirked at him before he fled. He was confused as he contemplated whether or not he should tell his co-workers about witnessing a murder.

He was conflicted.

* * *

 _"So who was the victim?" Dusknoir asked._

 _"Lopunny. She was part of a trio of dancers," Sableye explained. "Her throat was slit and her legs sustained several cuts."_

 _"Mm. What of the Temporal Killer?"_

 _"Someone managed to shoot him but he still got away. No one knows where he is or how far he got but we're looking."_

 _"Right..."_

 _Dusknoir walked around the apartment, inspecting the environment. There was clearly a struggle, if the toppled table and chairs, broken vases, and cracked photo frames wasn't obvious enough. He looked over the body. Her eyes showed utter fear, blood pooling out of her mouth. In the pocket of her shirt, was that same card from the photos. Dusknoir sighed._

 _"I'm going to help find the guy. Stay here with the others," He announced. Before Sableye could debate, he left to question witnesses._

 _Not many know where the murderer went, while others have an idea but aren't really sure. His co-workers were apparently on the same page. He decided to look around._

* * *

He shouldn't have looked around.

He's remembered the layout of the murderer's hideout. He's mapped out the route to his room. Up the stairs, turn right from the corkboard that held all his plans, and turn left from the the makeshift breakroom. The criminal was sleeping, his hand just barely holding onto a knife. Dusknoir contimplated on whether or not he should wake him up.

"Hey. It's me."

The younger man twitched. He shifted before sitting up, brushing some bangs out of the way. He blinked for a while, then turned to face him. "Nice seeing you here."

Dusknoir weakly smiled. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

 _He found himself near an abandoned house. A witness told him that she thought she someone enter the building. Dusknoir concluded that the Temporal Killer must have resided there. He mustered his courage, and entered the house. It seemed quiet and the house appeared normal. For a while, Dusknoir didn't move. He listened for any sounds and movement, and there appeared to be none._

 _"Gah! Sh-Shit!"_

 _Or so he thought. He gripped his gun and headed up the stairs. He noted that the noises stopped. The criminal knew he wasn't alone. As soon as he was upstairs, Dusknoir remained still._

 _"You gonna come out, you little explorer?" The Temporal Killer taunted._

 _Dusknoir growled. "Only if you want to get yourself killed."_

 _"Ah, so you're a cop."_

 _Footsteps._

 _"Now I have to do something about you."_

 _Dusknoir's breathe hitched._

 _The Temporal Killer didn't meet any expectations he possibly had. The murderer was a young man. His green hair was fairly long, reaching just past his shoulders. His figure was rather lithe for someone who is able to overpower people who are surely stronger than him. His golden eyes, showed nothing but a desire to kill._

 _And Dusknoir found him beautiful._

 _"You know, you could just shoot me now. After all, I'm kinda injured here," The murderer pointed out. "Unless you want to die."_

 _Dusknoir lowered his gun. "N-Not really. In fact... I-I..."_

 _He had no idea what he was doing. "I actually just wish to question you."_

 _"Oh? About what?"_

 _Dusknoir bit his lip. He felt... weird... Trying to start a casual conservation with a murderer was the last thing he wanted do but..._

 _He felt oddly infatuated with the criminal._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"The infamous Temporal Killer, of course. Now... Are we going to kill each other or...?"_

 _"I won't turn you in."_

 _The Temporal Killer took a step back. "Excuse me?"_

 _"I won't turn you in. I swear," Dusknoir stated, feeling a slight tinge of regret._

 _The criminal grinned, twirling his knife. "And why is that?"_

 _Dusknoir sighed, throwing his gun on the floor. "I-I feel like... You and I could get along."_

 _"And why do you think that we could get along?"_

 _"I... I used to be just like you. Of course, I became a detective to make amends but..."_

 _"Ah. I see." The Temporal Killer flung his knife away. "Well then. If we're going to be friends, what's in it for me?"_

 _"Your secret would be safe with me."_

 _"And...?"_

 _"And I can keep you... company, if you could call it that."_

 _The crook grinned. "Company huh? I must admit, I'm intrigued. But, I need to know your name. Y'know. Just in case."_

 _"It's Dusknoir."_

 _"Dusknoir... Alright. You can call me Grovyle."_

* * *

The criminal let out a sound akin to a purr as Dusknoir combed through forest green hair.

"How do you think your buddies would react if they found out you were hanging out with the likes of me?" Grovyle asked.

"They could probably kill me," Dusknoir muttered.

Grovyle laughed. "Well, I won't let that happen."

Dusknoir tilted his head at that statement. "Growing attached to me, are you?"

Grovyle smirked, nuzzling his head against the detective's chest. "You could say that."

* * *

 _He was trapped in a web of lies. He would lie about not finding a trace about to criminal, then head over to his hideout. He found it to be disgusting and troubling. How they would chat, and sometimes it led to more. It would lead to some hugs, kisses, and soon... Something more intimate._

 _Dusknoir soon found out that, for a criminal, Grovyle could be quite romantic and slightly submissive. Granted, he was still snarky and wasn't afraid to mark the detective, but Dusknoir was still shocked to discover that this murderer was actually pretty sweet when it came to relationships and.. Other things._

 _Dusknoir wasn't afraid to admit that he found Grovyle to be alluring and even addictive. Every movement and noise he produced was art in Dusknoir's eyes. The way he would act teasing and almost needy made Dusknoir believe the younger was a master at it. He found everything about Grovyle to be simply amazing._

 _He felt little to no shame about it as time went on._

* * *

"Still haven't found any leads on him?" Dialga asked.

"Nope," Dusknoir resisted a smile as he shook his head.

Dialga sighed. "Alright. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Dusknoir rushed out the building quicker than he should have. He ran past the crowds, ignoring the looks he got as his made his way into an alley. Grovyle was already there, and the detective could smell fresh blood. He heard the police sirens wail his phone ring.

He ignored it.

* * *

 _He considered Grovyle to be something crafted by Arceus and Mew. He found the criminal to be that beautiful. Everything about him, Dusknoir thought was perfect._

 _Every time_ _he laid his hands on that lithe figure, bite the soft flesh, hear every needy moan... He felt like he was in heaven._

 _During times like this, Dusknoir would focus his attention solely on Grovyle. He felt as if he were becoming slightly obsessed with the murderer, but he didn't care. Even was he was digging nails into soft flesh, teeth tearing into skin, the body beneath him squirming and mewling, he didn't care._

 _He didn't care that he would lie to his co-workers, to his friends._

* * *

"I think I might quit the job," Dusknoir muttered, lips brushing against Grovyle's neck.

"Oh? Are you that in love with me?" Grovyle asked, smirking.

"Possibly," Dusknoir replied, slipping a hand beneath the blood-stained shirt.

The criminal laughed. "How cute."

* * *

 _He began to feel his confusion return as he stared at Sableye's corpse. He felt rage as he went to question the killer._

 _"I kinda felt like... He was taking you away from me. After all, he is your co-worker," Grovyle replied._

 _"So you killed him?!" Dusknoir roared._

 _"Yes," Grovyle bluntly replied. "I don't understand why you're so mad. I mean, after all, I figured I would be helping you out. He's one less friend to lie to. One less friend to hurt."_

 _Dusknoir growled. "That still doesn't excuse you!"_

 _Grovyle laughed. "Are you sure? After all, you the one who's hanging out with me, a serial killer."_

 _He flung his knife at the wall. "Tell me, Dusknoir. How do you really feel about this situation you're in. At first, you seem kind of... Confused and upset. Later on, you accept it and enjoy it. Now, you're angry. I want to know how you truly feel about this."_

 _Dusknoir wanted to kill him. And yet..._

 _"I-I... I don't know how to feel about this," He answered, feeling broken._

 _Grovyle approached the detective, smirking. "Allow me to help reassure you then."_

 _And one kiss was all it took._

* * *

"So, you don't want to help us anymore?" Dialga muttered.

"It's going nowhere and I'm not making anything better," Dusknoir explained.

Dialga sighed. "Very well. Thank you for trying."

Dusknoir smirked. "It's no trouble."

Once again, he left the building faster than he should have and made his way to the hideout.

"So, you quit the job, huh?"

"I sure did."

Grovyle grinned, leaning back as Dusknoir hovered over him. "How sweet. You really do care."

* * *

 _Dusknoir felt ecstatic as he pinned Grovyle down, tearing off blood-soaked clothes, licking off any of the red liquid left behind._

 _"H-Have I ever mentioned that... Hng... F-For a detec-ti-tive... aah... You-You're pretty... Mmm...!... V-Violent at times...?" Grovyle managed to get out._

 _Dusknoir just smiled. "I guess you can say I learned it from you."_

 _"Tch. Very funny-Aahh!"_

* * *

He had one job, catch the Temporal Killer. That was all. Research the criminal, catch him, and put him to justice. But no. He just had to blow it, for his own selfish reasons. He was placed in a horrible situation, but he wealsed his way out of it.

And Dusknoir knew that he felt absolute enjoyment from it.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to finish this up before I go to sleep. Yeah. I hope this wasn't too confusing and/or rushed I just felt like making an ActaeonShipping fic where Grovyle was the crazy one who was trying to scar Dusknoir and yeah.**


End file.
